


You’re Pretty To Me

by Candycandysweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Daichi wears a skirt, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Significant Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycandysweet/pseuds/Candycandysweet
Summary: Daichi isn’t really one for experimenting with his outfits like his boyfriend is. But now he’s trying to get outside the box and Suga is definitely appreciating the change.~*~Or Daichi wears a skirt
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 30





	You’re Pretty To Me

“Daichiiii, let me seeeee—“ 

Koushi leans on the door to his shared bedroom with his boyfriend and whines some more as he hears a grunt from the other side. A grunt and some shuffling. 

“Koushi... I can’t, this is far too embarrassing! I knew I wouldn’t look good in this! Why do I let you talk me into this stuff...” His boyfriend’s words dissolve into muffled grumbles and Koushi sighs as he presses his cheek against the door. He just wants to see and prove his boyfriend wrong already but Daichi won’t open the door.

“Love, I promise you look amazing. I don’t even have to see you to know that. But if you just let me see I promise I can make sure you know how breathtaking you are.” Koushi is met with silence until he hears the click of the door unlocking and then footsteps walking away. Then there’s silence before he hears Daichi mumble something about coming in. As soon as he gets the go ahead, Koushi is opening the door.

~*~

Daichi isn’t one for experimenting with outfits like Koushi is. Koushi has always been the type to wear what he likes and what feels good and move on with his day while Daichi stuck with what he knew. Koushi can go on dates with Daichi in a pretty, flowing turquoise blouse while Daichi would simply stick with wearing a button up in a similar style to one his mom said he looked rather handsome in once. Daichi will put on his comfy pair of jeans and a t-shirt that has certainly seen better days while Koushi would carefully add accessories to match a new dress he’s picked out recently. It’s just how the two differ in fashion.

That was until Koushi convinced Daichi to consider experimenting more and trying new things. Koushi loves his boyfriend to death but his sense of fashion barely expresses him whatsoever. So they started off with different shirts that weren’t so plain. Shirts that show of his arms in a better light and bring a pop of color out to shine along with his ‘colorful personality’ as Koushi so lovingly describes it. Then they moved onto pants that weren’t just some ugly worn looking denim that Koushi was beginning to get tired of seeing. There were more colors added, different cuts that fit Daichi stunningly and Asahi was certainly excited to help him on his fashion journey as well. 

With the changes in clothes Koushi watched a change in his boyfriend’s confidence. Daichi, someone who already carried himself like he was always the leader of every situation, was somehow standing even taller now. He began to shine even brighter as he walked around and even gained more attention from other people which is the only downside in Koushi’s opinion. He’s glad people are finally noticing how breathtaking his boyfriend is but Daichi belongs to him and he is willing to fight all these new fans of his boyfriend away.

Now with his fashion change though, Daichi himself brought up branching out even further. One day he casually asked Koushi what it’s like to wear a skirt and Koushi simply described it as ‘nice’ and ‘good for the legs’ without thinking about how out of left field the question was. It wasn’t until he noticed the light blush dusting his boyfriend’s cheeks and his small smile that he realized that Daichi might be considering it for himself. So, like the good boyfriend he is, Koushi helped Daichi pick out a skirt. Which brings the couple to where they are now. 

~*~

Koushi stares at Daichi who is idly playing with the hem of his skirt, his cheeks absolutely flushed red as he looks down. Koushi slowly takes in the whole ensemble, starting with Daichi’s top. It’s a black blouse with long sleeves that are puffy with lace at the ends of them. The collar of the top wraps around his neck like a choker and there’s a nice diamond shape in the chest area that shows off a delectable amount of tan skin. Koushi loves how this shirt looks on him and he slowly drags his eyes downward towards the skirt and his breath catches in his throat.

The skirt is simple, Daichi was afraid of kicking off with something too adventurous to begin with. It’s a nice burgundy skater skirt that gently lays against his thighs. Koushi smiles softly as he looks at how good it looks on Daichi and how beautiful his boyfriend is. The smile slowly turns into a little chuckle as Koushi looks back at Daichi’s face that has now morphed into a look of sheer horror.

“Oh my god, you’re laughing at me,” he gasps, his cheeks somehow even redder as he begins to frantically try to cover himself. “Koushi don’t laugh! I knew this was such a stupid idea! Let me just take this off and change into something else real quick and we can go on our date, okay?” The more he talks the weaker his voice gets as his hands slip to the hem of his skirt and Koushi realizes his mistake.

He quickly moves close to his boyfriend and grabs his hands, stopping his own little laughter immediately. “No no, you don’t have to change, babe. I wasn’t laughing at how you look. I was just laughing because I thought it was funny how worried you were about this when you look so good. You never laugh at me when I dress up in skirts so why would I do that to you? You look too good to laugh that like that,” he says while giving Daichi his most warm and comforting smile. 

Daichi pinches his lips and squirms a little in his spot. “Well, can you blame me? Look at you. You’re so slim and pretty, of course you look good in any outfit you try on. Everyone says so,” Daichi mumbles while looking away from Koushi and Koushi pouts a little. “I’m just too... bulky... and big... I don’t look that great in this.”

Koushi hums and closes his eyes as he listens to his boyfriend’s insecurities before he gently guides him over to their body mirror. He stands behind Daichi and lifts his head up with one hand by his chin. “Dai, this isn’t about how I look in things versus how you look in things. This is about you and you alone. You’re gorgeous and there’s nothing that can change that,” Koushi mumbles softly as he leans his head over Daichi’s shoulder and talks into his ear. “Look at yourself in the mirror and just appreciate how good you look. The skirt fits you so well, it’s making my love for your thighs increase even more, really.” Koushi gently rubs his free hand up the expanse of Daichi’s thigh until it goes under the skirt and simply appreciates how it looks. As Daichi looks at himself in the mirror a laugh bubbles from his chest, making Koushi smile and giggle a little himself as he stares at his boyfriend’s reflection. “God, you’re so pretty...” He whispers, dripping as much love and adoration into the words as he can.

Daichi hums and turns his head to kiss Koushi’s lips gently. He pulls away and turns his body to face Koushi. “You sound like me complimenting you now...” he mumbles as he slowly wraps his arms around Koushi’s shoulders. Koushi presses another kiss to Daichi’s lips as he wraps his arms around Daichi’s waist, not quite used to feeling this fabric on his boyfriend but thrilled to say the least.

“That’s how relationships work. We’re 50/50 for each other. I need to make up for how many times you’ve called me pretty and give you some of that love as well,” Koushi says softly. Daichi laughs a little while shaking his head before looking at Koushi with an expression full of love. 

“Thank you... for helping me feel comfortable with this sort of stuff, Koushi. I love you.” Koushi swears that no matter how many times he hears Daichi say that, his heart will always flutter happily. 

“I love you too,” Koushi whispers back before kissing Daichi’s nose with a happy giggle. “Now come on! Let’s go on our date now! I have a pretty boyfriend I need to show off!”

“Koushiiiii, you’re so embarrassing!”

“You love me though!”

Koushi is certainly happy about changing his boyfriend’s style.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write Daichi in a skirt. People never consider having Daichi explore his fashion and other things and I thought this would be cute. Especially because we know Suga would simp for his boyfriend an anything he wears.


End file.
